Flower Crowns
by Bitway
Summary: It's silly, it's childish, it's just like Yuya to take Reiji out to make flower crowns. {Pendulumshipping, slight AU}


a/n: Imagine Person A teaching Person B how to make flower crowns. I can't remember which imagines blog I picked this up from rip

* * *

"Reiji!" Yuya chirps the moment his crimson hues land upon the taller male. As he rushes towards the other, there's a hop in his step and he's so close to just cartwheeling it to him. He comes to a halt before him, a bright, cheerful smile worn on his face.

Reiji says nothing, only looking down at the overly excited boy. It wasn't unusual to see his face light up, as it normally did whenever the young CEO managed to find time off to spend with his boyfriend, today was no different. Compared to Yuya, he lacked the enthusiasm, at least externally. He was rather happy, even if it hardly showed on his face, to be with him.

"I believe you said you planned something for us today?" Reiji asks, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, I did!" Yuya smiles and it wavers for a moment. His hand swings back and forth and he hesitates on grabbing hold of the other male's hand. Holding hands wasn't new, just a tad awkward. Initiating it was the hardest part, Yuya found. Just when the hell could he grab this guy's hand and not look like a complete fool if he accidentally missed it?

This doesn't go unnoticed, even the smallest of actions hardly did. A slight smirk forms and he waits for Yuya's hand to swing towards him before reaching out and catching it. The smaller boy blushes, grinning, as their hands meet, tangling together.

(His reactions are cute, priceless. The gesture isn't even _that_ romantic, not to the young businessman, but it works. It makes his smile shine with a certain brightness only he's allowed to see.)

"Now, where was it we'll be going?" He has to speak up and ask as Yuya is preoccupied with the sudden hand holding. Reiji's question snaps his mind back to reality, and the dueltainer begins to lightly tug on his hand.

"Where would the fun be if I told you? It's a surprise." There's a flash of mischievousness in the grin he wears and Reiji is left to wonder what exactly his boyfriend has in store for him.

~...~

"Close your eyes, alright! No peeking!" Yuya mockingly scolds Reiji as he looks back to him, hands still intertwined.

The taller only gives a sigh in response, yet follows such childish actions. Where he had been leading them, he had no clue. Initially he had thought he was being lead to his school, yet they had passed by it. Perhaps a dueling show? There wasn't one going on today, he had checked the dates and times of them going on a week in advance. There were many things, places Yuya could take him to and yet he couldn't predict where they'd be going this time.

Reiji hears Yuya chuckle and it piques his curiosity. If his eyes were open, he'd definitely be giving the shorter boy a curious look.

Eventually, their feet come to a halt. Yuya lets go of his hand and he can hear the change in terrain. They had moved off cement and were on something more...soft. Grass.

"Alright...now, open your eyes!"

Reiji does as he's told, purple hues opening behind thin glass. The first thing he sees is Yuya, smiling and having his arms up in the air. He then takes a step to the side, bowing as if he's ushering the other into a new realm. One that was free from city life and imbued with the wonders of nature.

It wasn't a park nor a garden, just a small field near the outskirts of the city. A place that was most likely off a CEO's radar, even if he was aware a place like this existed, he never personally would come out here on his own. Rather than deducing their location, he tried to figure out the reason to being brought here. The thought of having a picnic came to mind but had to cancel that out as they lacked the necessary items for such things. Simply playing around in such a field couldn't be the answer (the CEO wasn't one to do such things anyway, though wouldn't mind watching Yuya entertain him with his tricks). The thought of a duel crossed his mind but why out here?

Yuya could see the other trying to figure this out and took a step closer. Slowly, and with flushed cheeks, he reached out to take Reiji's hand again. He led him deeper into the field, uttering something about being careful where they stepped. Upon picking the right place, Yuya began to lower himself to sit, pulling Reiji down beside him.

"I guess I should explain, huh?"

"It would help if you did."

"Alright, well..." He starts, clearing his throat. "I don't think you've ever done this before, but I think it might be fun." A hand reaches out to the ground, lightly brushing over the various flowers and grass. He pauses, only to tug one up. He begins to twirl the little flower in his hand. "Have you ever made a flower crown before?"

Reiji stares at him, not responding to the question. So, thats why they were here. His gaze lowers, eyeing the various flowers surrounding them. He figures it might have taken Yuya a long time to find a spot like this (probably even longer to get the courage to ask Reiji Akaba of all people to come here without mentioning his true intentions).

"I have not. I have seen and heard of their popularity, but making one never seemed beneficial." Nor did he really understand the point of it, other than it being an accessory.

"They don't have to be beneficial," Yuya replies as he begins to gently pluck out some more flowers. "I used to make some with Yuzu when I was younger. I just thought...maybe you'd like to as well?" There's a nervous laugh and the shorter boy nearly regrets his choice for their date.

"I mean, you can totally say no and not want to do this. It's just that you didn't get to do a lot of, uh, normal stuff as a kid and this might actually be calming compared to paperwork and thinking ten steps ahead of a duel. Not that it's a bad thing but-"

"Yuya," Reiji cuts the other off, stopping him from rambling. He understands perfectly what he was getting at. The air between them is silent for a moment, until Reiji plucks a flower of his own, imitating Yuya by twirling it between his fingers. "Teach me how to make flower crowns."

Yuya stares, blinking to this request. Then a smile brightens up on his face.

The boy instantly loses any type of nervousness that had been lingering upon this suggestion. He's happy, _ecstatic_ the other hadn't turned him down. He had done the right thing, picked something fun to do. And now he's going into full detail on how to make a flower crown, insisting that he first make one as an example and then they can work on one together.

Reiji watches with interest, eyes practically glued to the way Yuya's fingers are nimble, gentle when tying around the flower stems together. It didn't seem to hard to imitate, though Reiji had little to no experience with this type of thing. Yuya had practice, it showed, as he had made one within a couple of minutes (he probably could have done it faster if he wasn't explaining things to Reiji).

"That's...all there really is to it." Yuya held up the flower crown, handing it to Reiji, who inspected his craftsmanship. "Think you can make one on your own?"

There's no verbal answer as he's still gazing over the example in his grasp. He sets it down in between them, careful not to damage any of the flowers before beginning to pluck a few more flowers to try making one on his own. He's slow but not clumsy, firm with his grip. Tying the stems together, he realizes he has to be rather gentle or he'll end up crushing these delicate plants. His crown doesn't come out as circular, nor is it completely perfect, but for a first attempt, it's not bad.

"That's pretty good!" Yuya's praise is innocent and sincere, his hands clap together before beginning to dig at the ground. "Err, I don't think we should make too many. I don't want to ruin the life here. We can make a couple more if you like?"

"That sounds fine."

Reiji begins to pick out certain flowers now, namely those that are a variety of color. Red, purple, white, yellow, any he could find in this field. They're bright and vivid and he tries to arrange them in a symmetrical pattern. (Yuya ends up glancing over and thinking it's just like him to do something like that.) The largest red rose is in the middle, followed by white daisies, purple morning glories, lilies, and sunflowers.

He wishes it were perfect, that he had more flowers at his disposal. He's not satisfied with his creation, but for the time being he'll put up with it. As he finishes tying these together, while Yuya is busy making his second one (not including the example one he made), Reiji quietly slips this one onto his head.

"Huh?" Yuya feels the touch and instantly turns up to him. Crimson eyes gaze upward, trying to get a look at the crown placed upon him. Rather than simply taking it off, he tries his hardest to see the flower hanging over his head.

"Is this one for me?" Yuya asks, nearly dipping back and almost falling before sitting up straight again.

"You are wearing it, aren't you?" There's a light chuckle to his question.

"I can't believe you beat me to giving you one," Yuya pouts for a moment before going back to work on his. "I should have made yours first."

He quirks a brow to that. "And who is the first one for?"

"Reira," Yuya answers with a soft smile. "I promised him I'd make one." He chuckles softly. "I guess I managed to make flower crowns for both of you."

Reiji glances over to the other one Yuya had made. It was mostly flowers that were shades of blue and purple. A couple of brighter colors thrown into the mix. (The thought to bring him next time crosses his mind and he's certain Yuya would agree to having him tag along. It would be nice for the younger Akaba to do something deemed normal for once.)

Yuya finishes tying the final stem of Reiji's flower crown. Unlike Reiji's systematic choice, this one is filled with a random variety. He grins and looks to Reiji, the taller bending down slightly so that he could reach over and place the flower crown upon his head.

"I now dub thee...king of flowers!"

Yuya can't help but laugh; Reiji gives a slight smile to that silly title.

"Thank you, Yuya." As he's still leaning towards the other, he takes this chance to press his lips against the boy's forehead. He tries not to hit the flowers resting on him, but it's inevitable. The kiss is short, sweet, and Reiji leans back to see the boy blushing once again. He barely manages to squeak out a, 'You're welcome,' before shielding his red face with the example flower crown.


End file.
